


Dum vivimus, vivamus

by magicianparrish



Series: Parenthood Shenanigans [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: But whatever, Dad!Adam, M/M, Post-Canon, actually its surgeon!Adam, dad!ronan, doctor!Adam, photographer!Ronan, so just a bunch of mundane shenanigans that have no real plot, tags to be added as chapters progress, the rest of the gangsey will appear at some point, think of it as the Seinfeld of fics lmfao I crack myself up, uh just a bunch of random snippets from their life as parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: "When we live, let us live"- Epicurean PhilosophySo this is just a bunch of random snippets from the domestic life of Ronan, Adam, and family. The Gangsey will appear eventually.Really it's just mundane things, and have no real plot. Think of it like Seinfeld.





	1. Career Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this goes along with the other kids fic I wrote called Welcome to the Family. It's not a prerequisite to read that fic first, but if you want to you can. 
> 
> This first chapter is about career day at the kids' school. 
> 
> Please don't mind my un-beta'd chapters. I own up to any mistakes I make. And I hope I did my favorite boys justice. Enjoy!

Adam was in the middle of writing a very important email with one of his patient’s parents when a piece of paper floated in front of his laptop screen and over his fingers hovering on the keys. 

He was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, his feet propped up on an ottoman. The TV was on a news channel giving the evening news for the day, but Adam had silenced it long ago when he found it distracting. 

It was one of his rare days off, giving he had just gotten off a fourteen-day work rotation with no breaks in between, and now had four days to recover all to himself. It was nice, not having to stay at the hospital for twenty-four hours; to be around his husband, and even go out on some of his excursions to the surrounding area with Opal, Chainsaw, and Bridie in tow to take photos while the kids were at school. 

He blinked, noticing that even though he had kept typing up words, the screen was now blurred thanks to the bright yellow paper that covered it. Adam stopped typing and tilted the laptop screen towards him to see the face of Shea peering up at him. His son beamed a smile. Adam just raised an eyebrow and picked up the form. 

Quickly, he skimmed the contents written. In big block letters at the heading of the paper read:  **_GEORGE WASHINGTON ELEMENTARY ANNUAL CAREER DAY_ ** . Underneath was a nice little generic letter addressed the parents of students, urging them to come in and share what they do with their children’s class. Adam made a face of dislike at it and turned his attention back to his son. 

“When is this?” he asked. 

Adam hoped it would be on a day when he couldn’t take off; preferably if he had a scheduled surgery to attend to. He would literally do anything else for the school if he could just get out of this one thing; and open house. He and Ronan hated interacting with the other parents if they could avoid it. 

“Tomorrow!” he responded with enthusiasm. Adam often thought that he and Matthew were almost the same person. 

He bit back a curse. Of course, it was on one of his days off. There was no getting out of it. But that meant if Rian and Shea had it tomorrow, then so did Anna. 

“Does Papa know yet?” Adam wondered. Ronan was somewhere on the property, probably in the dark room developing photos. 

“Ree’s supposed to tell him. I called dibs on you.” 

Adam let out a laugh and ruffled the dark hair of Shea affectionately. He folded the yellow paper nicely and placed it under the computer. 

“Quick thinking sport. Now I just have to finish up an email, and then I’m making tacos for dinner. Sound good?” 

Shea nodded his head vigorously and scampered off somewhere in the house. 

* * *

“God, I fucking hate career day,” Ronan muttered under his breath.

The two of them were in their bedroom getting ready for the day ahead of them. Ronan had taken the news exactly how Adam had expected. He pretended he didn’t care in front of the kids, and then as soon as they had retired to bed complained and cursed to his heart's desire until they both fell asleep. 

Now they were both staring at their drawers filled with clothes, unsure of what to wear. Even though they have done this at least four times before. Adam quickly stole a glance at the alarm clock time. They had thirty-five minutes. 

“You’re telling me. God, I wish I had a surgery to perform today. Then at least I’d have an excuse to ditch. I almost considered lying my way out.” 

“Fuck it,” Ronan pulled out a black t-shirt and slung it over his head and onto his torso. It was form fitting and had the Led Zeppelin logo faded on. Then he pulled on a pair of skinny jeans with holes in it and put his work boots on over his feet before walking into their bathroom. 

“Even we can’t be those asshole parents who ditch their kids' school’s events because we don’t wanna. Sacrifices, Parrish,” Ronan said sticking his head out and talking around his toothbrush. 

Adam scoffed as he pulled out a navy blue dress shirt and some black slacks from the closet. He started to button it up and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. 

“Don’t lecture me on sacrifices, Lynch,” Adam retorted. He quickly slipped on his slacks and joined his husband in the bathroom. 

In the mirror, he quickly ran a brush through his hair and then brushed his teeth. Ronan had already left. A banging on the door was suddenly heard. 

“ _ Daaaad _ , hurry up! We’re going to be late!” Rian’s voice was heard through the wood. Adam quickly spits and he snatched his sunglasses and wallet from the dresser and turned off the light. 

Adam saw Rian looking up at him, an annoyed look on his face. He wrapped an arm around his son and then ushered him out in front of him and out the door, locking it behind. In the charcoal BMW, that miraculously is still alive, (Adam thinks Ronan dreamt something up to keep it that way), Ronan was already in the front seat. Adam saw him rolling down the window and he stuck his head out. 

“Parrish, I know you have to be pretty to impress all the single parents but hurry up.” 

Adam did a not so subtle gesture that included sticking his middle fingers up as he yanked the passenger door open, and let Rian climb into the back first. As soon as Adam was in, Ronan pulled out. 

The drive into the center of Blue River took around fifteen minutes. They lived on the outskirts of the town, away from others. And it was the way Adam and Ronan liked it. By the time they reached the elementary school, it was just in time for the rest of the drop-off. Ronan drove to where other kids got dropped off by their parents and waited in the queue. Adam turned around to face the three kids. 

“Okay, Papa and I will be here at ten thirty. I will be going to Rian and Shea’s class, while Papa is going to Anna’s. Afterward, we’ll go out to eat. Sound good?” Adam laid out. 

“Sounds amazing! I can’t wait to show off Papa’s awesome photos to all my friends!” Anna chirped while she bounced up and down. 

Shea nodded his head with his toothy smile. His front teeth were still growing in making it look silly. Rian just gave a thumbs up in approval. When it was time to drop them off, they all reached forward to give a kiss on the cheek to both Adam and Ronan. Adam had to get out to push the seat up and then hugged them. 

“We’ll see you soon. We love you!” he called out. 

“Love you too!” three voices responded in unison. 

Once Adam was back in the car he slumped in his seat, while Ronan pulled out. Adam ran a hand through his hair. 

“Go to Grinder’s” Adam suggested. 

It was a cute mom and pop coffee shop on Parker Avenue that was one of the hidden and yet well-known secrets of locals. The name could be better, given that every time Adam mentions it, Ronan laughs inappropriately loud and obnoxious before giving him a look. But Adam swears by their chocolate croissants and their coffee isn’t half bad either. 

Ronan parallel parked in the perfect spot right outside the shop, and he put in the fifty cents needed for the parking meter. Adam opened the door and held it out for Ronan to step through first, with him following behind. 

Since it was the middle of the week, it was almost empty, minus the old couple sitting in a corner booth of the small shop. Adam came here almost every weekend and brought home food for the family, and so he knew what he wanted. The owner of the shop, Mary, walked up from behind the cash register with a smile on her red lips. 

“Adam, how nice and unusual to see you here today,” she greeted, her English accent strong. 

Adam laughed a little. “Hi, Mary. I’ll take a chocolate croissant, warmed up and a large coffee, black. Please.” 

Mary went over to the display and reached in to grab the croissant for Adam and put in a toaster oven. Then she walked over and made his coffee for him. The timer buzzed and she bagged up his food. 

“You keep eating those, and that wonderful physique of yours will be no more,” she teased while handing it over across the counter. 

“Well morning jogs, and chasing after three kids help balance it out,” he responded before nudging Ronan to order. 

“Blueberry muffin, and large Irish Breakfast with milk and sugar.” 

Mary nodded her head and got Ronan’s order ready. He took it from her hand and nodded curtly in thanks to her. Then she rang it up in the register. 

“Okay lads, that will be seven dollars and eighty-nine cents today.” 

Adam reached into his wallet and grabbed a ten dollar bill and handed it over to Mary, who in turn gave his change. They exchanged pleasantries before Adam led the two of them to a window table to sit down. He checked his watch and saw they had forty-five minutes. 

Adam bit into his warm croissant and sighed in content when the chocolate flavor hit him. To wash it down, he took a big swig from the bitter coffee. Ronan just watched him with an amused face as he buttered his muffin and took a bite. 

“Still don’t understand how you drink that shit plain,” he commented while eating. 

“Well, when you could barely afford the coffee, no less any additives, you learned to like it,” he responded with a shrug. 

It was much easier to talk about his adolescence now, especially that so many years had passed from then to now. They were just memories of his life, and they didn’t hold the strong grip of emotions over Adam as they had back then. Now he has a successful career at a hospital, he went to Harvard and Johns Hopkins, two very prestigious schools; he married the love of his life and have three wonderful children with him. Adam’s life had finally taken the turn for the better, and he was grateful for it every single day he lived. 

Adam took another sip of his coffee, holding it between his hands. He just watched Ronan eat silently, admiring how he had let his hair grow out to a longer buzz cut, rather than a close shave that neared on bald. And even when the late fall weather was beginning to nip, he still wore leather jackets and black muscle tank tops or t-shirts and ripped jeans. Over the years he had also acquired more tattoos that wonderfully adorned his arms. Unlike the one covering his back, it was a mural of colors and flowers, very reminiscent of Cabeswater. They had both gotten matching tattoos when their kids were born. On their chests, over their hearts, were three little ravens sitting on a branch next to two larger ones, symbolizing their family. 

“What are you going to do for Anna’s class today?” Adam asked. 

Ronan grunted and looked out the window. “Probably show them some pictures I developed last night. Talk about terminology in simple terms for the little second graders to understand. What are you doing for the twins?” 

Adam had brought some of his medical equipment that he deemed harmless, like his stethoscope, and a brand new scalpel that he would just show. He also had a model of a brain that he kept in his office when he used it to demonstrate to families where he would be operating on. It was squishy, and he thought fifth graders would like it. 

“Brought my little brain and some tools with me. Hopefully, I can explain to little kids my job without scarring them for life. It’s hard having to explain that for a living, I cut people’s heads open and prod around in your most sensitive organ and cut things out to help make people feel better before sewing you back together again, hoping to God that I didn’t fuck you up” Adam quipped in an annoyed tone, and taking another bite of his croissant. 

Ronan let out a loud but curt laugh. It echoed in the little store, garnering the old couples undivided attention of raised eyebrows and skeptical looks. Adam just nodded before turning his attention back to Ronan. 

“I’d say that is the most blunt and horrifying way to put that. Thanks for the imagery, you can’t ever go inside my head like that.” 

“I’ve been inside it, and I’d rather not do it willingly again. God forbid.” 

Ronan shook his head. “Jesus Mary, you are horrible at this. Just say that you help people’s heads feel better. You’re a doctor, technically. Go along with that, and exclude any vivid details, and save yourself and your children the humiliation.” 

With that he stood up. Adam checked his watch and agreed it was time to go back to the school and get this stupid day over with already. 

The drive back was fine, but finding a parking spot was a bitch. Ronan had found the last possible spot furthest from the entrance of the school.

When he stood out of the car, the nippy autumn air caused a siver to go down Adam’s spine and wrap his arms around his body. The two of them briskly walked through the parking lot and into the war air of the building, with a sigh of relief. They got buzzed in by the secretary, who then wrote them visitors passes and directed them towards the classrooms. 

Before they split ways, they shared a quick peck while no one was around. 

“Good luck in there,” Ronan said with a smirk on his face. 

Adam glared at his husband, who then took the ample opportunity to snap a quick photo with his Nikon around his neck. Adam shoved him, which garnered a laugh from Ronan who over exaggeratedly stumbled in the direction of Anna’s class. 

“You’re an asshole.” 

“Who you married. So pity for you.” 

When he found the twins’ classroom, there were already other parents waiting patiently outside the door for the teacher to let them in. Adam cordially greeted some familiar faces of parents of kids his kids played with. A few minutes later, the teacher, Mr. Contreras opened the door with a welcoming grin on his face.

“Hi parents! Welcome, welcome. Come on in and sit down anywhere free. We also have some drinks and snacks to share.” 

The door opened wider and Adam stepped in with the rest of the sea of parents who came. The classroom was exactly how he imagined an elementary school class to look like. Bookshelves were filled with children's books to be read, colorful posters of animals and scenic geographical locations and motivational quotes were posted everywhere. The artwork of the students were up on a giant bulletin board. Adam walked over there with his hands in his pockets, and spotted Shea’s drawing. It was of the family, and even though it was really stick figures, Adam felt a surge of pride for his son. He quickly spotted Rian’s too, which was a little more detailed. A smile formed on his face. He took a seat and set his things on the ground and took a sip of his coffee. 

Across the room he spotted Shea and Rian sitting together. He gave them a wave, which they returned excitedly. Adam could practically see they wanted to get up and hug him, but they couldn’t. In front of the Smart Board, was a giant banner that said Career Day in colorful bubble letters, obviously colored and decorated by the students of the class. Adam looked around and guessed there had to be at least twenty parents.

It was going to be a long day. 

* * *

Adam was thankful that Mr. Contreras decided to do the parents in alphabetical order according to the last name. He still had his own last name of Parrish, but his kids took the last name of Lynch, therefore Adam did not have to wait until the end to go; instead he was able to be in the middle of the pack and get it over and done with.

“Thank you Mrs. Levy. It was very interesting to learn about being a chef. And for the wonderful free samples you gave to the class. Now what do you say to Mrs. Levy everyone?” Mr. Contreras asked holding his little sample of foods. 

“Thank you Mrs. Levy,” all the little voices echoed in unison. 

“Now up next, we have the father of Rian and Shea. Mr. Parrish?” he said with a question as he read off the paper. Adam chose to ingore it and stepped forward with a confident smile on his face. 

Adam placed his little bag on the table that was in the front for parents who brought props. He took out his stesthescope and surgical knife, along with his little squishy brain. He looked up at all the kids and gave a smile. 

He always hated public speaking; but he would do it for his kids. God he hated career day. 

“Good morning class. I’m Doctor Parrish, the father of Rian and Shea,” he introduced. 

“Hi Doctor Parrish,” the class greeted back. A small smile formed on his face. 

“Now, as you can see I brought some things with me to show you all. How many of you have been to the doctor before?” 

A sea of all the hands went up in the air at once. “How about, how many of you have gotten surgery?” 

A lot went down, but a few still remained up. “Well, that’s what I do. I am a pediatric neurosurgeon.” 

“Does anyone know what that means?” he asked. 

He could see a few of the kids looking at each other trying to figure it out. Rian and Shea raised their hands, with knowing smirks on their faces. Adam smiled but then flapped his hand waving them off. 

“You two are cheating,” he jokingly dismissed, and their hands went down with some giggles. 

“Well, it means I operate on this organ,” he said and picked up the squishy model of the brain. 

Gasps came from the kids as they saw it. “What organ is this?” 

“The brain!” kids screamed out. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mr. Contreras about to scold them about raising their hands before leaning back against the window. Adam nodded his head. 

“The brain! Yes. I operate on the brain, and specifically on kids your age. I help you if your brain feels funny, and make sure it gets better. And I use this.” He picked up the scalpel. 

“What is that?” A kid in the front row asked, his green eyes wide in wonder. 

“This is a scalpel. It helps me do my job, but it is a very sharp knife, that can easily cut your skin if you are not careful; which is why there is a cover on the blade. And I also help use this,” he said reaching for his stethoscope.

“How many have seen this before?” 

“Me!” 

“What does it do?” 

A girl with pigtails raised her hand high and he pointed to her. “It lets you hear your heart!” 

“Correct! I don’t use this as often as other doctors do, but I have it just in case.” 

“Any questions?” 

He pointed to another boy sitting in the back. “Can we touch your brain?” 

At first Adam was shocked at the question, before he realized he meant the model. He picked it up off the table and handed it to the first table on his left. 

“Sure, but be careful with it and make sure everyone has a chance to touch it.” 

Mr. Contreras stood up and walked over to Adam after that. He gave a big smile to Adam and shook his hand firmly. “Thank you Doctor Parrish for coming in today. And I do apologize for not saying your correct title before.” 

“Don’t stress.” 

After he got all his things back, he decided to sit closer to his twins. He squatted down next to them and gave a tight hug to the two of them, before sitting behind them. Rian turned around, his blue eyes wide and bright. 

“You did awesome out there Daddy.” 

“Yeah! Your brain was so cool to touch,” Shea added on. 

“Thanks buds. Now pay attention to the other parents, we don’t want to be rude.” 

* * *

When the day was over, Adam all but flopped on his stomach on the bed. He was still in his nice clothes, too lazy to change out of them. A moment later he felt the familiar dip as Ronan joined him. He turned his head so half his face was smushed in the pillow to face Ronan.

“How did Anna’s class go?” Adam mumbled. 

“Just as great as it could be. Fucking kids smudged all the prints I made with their little fingers,” he complained. “You?” 

“Well, I’d say fifth graders tend to be more mature than little second graders, so it went fine. Didn’t butcher my description of my job, at least according to the twins who seemed to love it.” 

Ronan just let out a grunt of acknowledgement. “I still hate career day.” 

“Just think, next year we only have Anna’s. Middle school doesn’t have these right?” Adam said. 

“I fucking hope not, or else I’m stabbing myself to get out of it, and you have to fix me so you can get out of it too.” 

Adam let out a laugh at the absurdity of the idea. “Whatever you say.”  


	2. Unexpected Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets an unexpected makeover at the expense of his heavy sleeping on the couch in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea just suddenly came to me, so I wrote it out. I don't know if it's canon if Adam is a heavy sleeper or not, but here he is. 
> 
> Blue and Gansey make an appearance this chapter! Yay! Hope you like it! This is also not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Ronan was not expecting visitors when he woke up this morning. It was a Saturday in late March, and the kids were on their spring break until Tuesday. But when he opened up the door at 10:30 that morning and saw Blue, Gansey, and their kids standing in the doorway, he couldn’t mask his surprise. 

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked. 

Gansey invited himself into the house and clapped Ronan on the back before wrapping his arm around his neck. His brown hair was neatly combed over, and he was wearing a hideously bright light blue polo and khaki shorts with his boat shoes. His hazel eyes, emphasized by his wireframes were bright. 

“Is it against the law to come visit our best friends and have a day together?” he wondered back. 

Ronan gave a glare to Gansey who ignored it and then to Blue who had a big smirk on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. He turned to look inside his house, which was still quiet before facing them again. 

“No, but it would’ve been fucking nice to get a heads up, Dick,” Ronan gritted out. 

“We need to keep you and Adam on your toes. So surprise! You’re stuck with us for the day, no ifs ands or buts,” Blue added in a chipper tone. 

She wrapped her arms around the three kids who were watching the conversation like a tennis match. 

“Go find your cousins. I bet they’re doing chores,” Blue said in a pointed tone, especially about chores. 

Briar, the middle Gansey, rolled her eyes in annoyance, shrugging out of Blue’s hold. “Do you have to mention that every time we come here?” she muttered before walking in. Jamie and Laurel followed behind. 

Ronan opened his door and gestured with his arm with all the sarcasm he could muster. 

“Come on in then.” 

The two of them entered, and Ronan shut the door behind. Then he walked into their kitchen, where he was originally going before he was unexpectedly interrupted. Blue and Gansey took seats at the granite island while Ronan went over to the Keurig machine to go brew some tea. 

“Do you want anything?” he asked. 

“Oh, I’ll take whatever tea you’re making,” Gansey said perking up. 

“I’ll just get some orange juice from the fridge,” Blue said standing up and making herself right at home. 

The back porch door slammed open, and the tell tale noise of paws hitting the hardwood floors was heard, followed by a deep WOOF! Ronan turned around to see Bridie, their old Irish Shephard slowly make her way to Gansey who pet her with enthusiasm. 

“Good morning Bridie, my old girl. You are looking marvelous for your age,” Gansey complimented. 

The twelve-year-old dog whimpered in approval and licked his hands. Blue joined in, scratching behind her ears. Ronan’s chest felt heavy looking at the scene. The dog was Adam and Ronan’s first pet they bought together after they married, and was their first child to take care of. And when the kids came along after, she protected them like they were her own. But now her once deep red coat grayer and she couldn’t run like she used to when he would let her out in the backyard. 

“How’s she holding up?” Blue inquired in a soft tone. 

Ronan bobbed his tea strainer in his mug and let out a shrug. Any thoughts of those kind hurt Ronan to think about. He wasn’t ready to lose her. 

“About as great as a very old dog can.” 

Anna came running in afterwards. Her dusty hair was a mess in her ponytail and stuck to her face. Her blue eyes were wide awake and bright and she had a big smile. When she saw Blue and Gansey she ran up and gave them a big hug. 

“Where’s your brothers?” 

The eight-year-old twisted her head out where she had come from. She walked over and made herself a cup of apple juice and took a big sip from it and let out a satisfied ah. She then fed Bridie. 

“Still outside doing whatever it is they're assigned to this week. They keep hiding though, which makes me think they’re not doing anything other than avoiding work.” 

Once she finished her drink she rinsed it out before leaving it in the sink and scampering up the stairs to presumably shower. Ronan had no doubt the twins were doing nothing outside. It usually took them at least two hours more to do things that would be at least forty minutes tops. The two of them were like peas in a pod. 

Ronan handed over the cup of tea he made for Gansey who took a large sniff, closing his eyes dramatically. And then took a sip and burnt his tongue which garnered laughter from Blue and Ronan. 

“Where’s your lovely husband on this day? He seems to be MIA,” Gansey pointed out. 

Ronan took a sip of his own cooled down tea and pointed towards the living room where _Good Morning America_ was playing softly. The lights were still dimmed in the room, whereas the lights were on in the rest of the house. 

“Idiot passed out on the sofa last night after being on-call. Couldn’t even drag his feet up the stairs to the bedroom. He’ll be like this for most of the day.” 

Blue stood up and made her way to the living room, with Gansey and Ronan following her in tow. Sure enough, still in the mint green scrubs from his shift, was Adam Parrish knocked out on the sofa. He was laying on his back, his long body not fitting fully on the length, so half his legs were dangling off the side. One of his arms was above his head and the other across his abdomen. 

“How does he sleep like this?” Blue wondered her eyebrows raising high into her hairline. 

Ronan let out a snort. They didn’t even know the half of it. Ronan always felt kind of bad leaving Adam like this, but the man slept like the dead. He could be yelling fire and he still wouldn’t wake. 

“Pure exhaustion does it. In a few hours, he’ll wake, complain about his back, pop some Advil and then continue on with life as normal.” 

Blue was looking at him like he was a science experiment. Her hand was cupping her chin and her palm was covering her mouth. Her brown eyes narrowed and her face pinched in concentration. Then she looked over with a smirk on his face.

“ I think it rude for him to be sleeping while in the company of us.” 

Ronan felt a pang of annoyance go through his body. “If you worked in a hospital, you’d understand Maggot,” he bit back. 

Blue flapped her hand like nothing was amiss and she still had that smirk on her face. Gansey looked concerned at his partner’s body language. 

“Well, Lynch, if you’d let me finish,” she said, the ultimate mom tone leaking in, “you would’ve heard me say that I think Adam might wake up to an unexpected makeover.” She tried to say it nonchalantly with the shrug of her shoulders. 

Ronan looked at his sleeping husband and a smile formed on his face at the prospect of drawing things on him. 

“What the fuck is this? Middle school?” he snapped, but it was his sign of approval. 

Blue walked out of the room, leaving just Gansey, Ronan and Adam. Gansey had his face twisted in disapproval. And now that he is actually a dad to kids, the dad look was just amplified that much more. 

“I don’t like this very much,” he commented. 

Ronan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not like we’re drawing with a permanent marker, Dick. It’ll come off when he showers.” 

Gansey grimaced at his nickname he hated. He just kept staring at Adam’s sleeping form before shaking his head in submission. Blue came into the room, six children in tow. They were all suspiciously quiet, meaning Blue told them not to make a racket if they wanted to participate. In her hand was her makeup bag which she quietly unzipped before going next to the couch and kneeling so she was just above Adam, who now had his mouth open and was snoring a little. 

Ronan watched as she took something out. She opened it up and put the powder next to his face, and she scrunched it. 

“A little too dark, but whatever. He won’t wake up right?” Blue whispered. 

Ronan shook his head. “If the apocalypse was happening he wouldn’t budge.” 

She asked that job to Shea, who then started to apply makeup all over his face, making him look more tan than usual. Ronan didn’t really like it because it covered up all his freckles, which was one of the many things he loved about Adam. It was splotchy at best, but it was pretty good considering it was an eleven-year-old boy. Blue then handed a brush over to Anna who was stifling giggles. 

“Use that color, remember brush lightly. Eyes are very sensitive,” Blue instructed. 

Anna wiped the brush across a red color and then ran it across the eyelids of her father. Adam twitched at the contact, making everyone hold their breath, but didn’t make any other movements. 

Then a different brush was given to Rian, who wiped blush messily over the cheeks of Adam. The kid had a self-satisfied smirk at his work, that made Adam look like a clown. Finally, she dug around in her bag before pulling out a tube of lipstick and handing it to Ronan with a shit eating grin on her face. 

“You get to do the honors of the lips.” 

Ronan had no idea how to properly apply lipstick. He had seen his mother do it growing up, and out of curiosity, he’d asked her to teach him. But that was easily over twenty years ago. So he was rusty. But he grabbed the tube anyway and uncapped it. The shade was a plum color, that in the dim lighting could be easily mistaken for black. Ronan let out a breathy snort through his nose. 

He got down on his knees and hovered over Adam’s face and started to trace it over his lips, making them dark. It was a bit of a challenge considering Adam’s mouth was wide open, and he had a decent amount of facial hair surrounding his mouth, but he managed okay. Then for good measure, he drew a bunch of hearts on his cheeks. 

“Leave it to you to ruin my lipstick to be cheesy,” Blue muttered. 

“That’s what you get for giving it to me, Sargent.” 

They all stood up, and Blue snapped a photo of Adam and all his new found makeup glory. Ronan ran to the little table next to the couch where he had left his Nikon lying around and then snapped a few of his own. Maybe he’ll post it on his Instagram if he felt like it. Or better yet, develop and frame the photo in the house. Maybe he’ll do both. 

* * *

Adam had woken up an hour after the entire thing. He came stumbling into the kitchen, where all the adults were. Ronan saw that he was still in his in between stage of being awake but not awake enough to notice anything. He ran a hand through his hair that made it stick up. Ronan heard him deeply sigh and start to brew a pot of coffee for himself. 

Adam then stretched, his arms going above his head and he raised on his tippy toes, making a very loud moaning sound that was very familiar to Ronan. Then he dropped his arms and sagged down and sighed again. 

“Jesus, Adam, please leave those noises for the bedroom,” Blue quipped. 

Ronan had never seen Adam jump so high in his life. He was like a startled cat, who then whipped around to face the rest of them. His makeup looked even worse in the light, and it was smudged from sleep, and Adam probably rubbing his eyes when he first woke up. His blue eyes were wide in surprise and he placed a hand over his heart, chest heaving breaths. 

“Jesus fucking Christ. What are you doing here?” Adam exclaimed. 

“We decided to stop by to fancy a visit of our best friends and their family,” Gansey responded. 

Adam just stared at him with his mouth agape. It was obvious even after the scare he was still recovering from the sleep he had woken up to, and Gansey’s way of wording sentences often left him staring. The coffee pot beeped, dragging Adam’s attention to pouring a cup for himself before he walked over and sat himself down next to Ronan and Blue. He took a sip and rubbed his hands over his face, smearing the makeup even more. Blue started laughing hysterically, causing Adam to give her a look of confusion. Then he looked at Gansey, who was hiding a smile before his mug of now cold tea, and Ronan who was smirking and had his arms crossed over his chest. 

Adam’s face then dropped from confusion to annoyance. He arched an eyebrow. 

“What did y’all do to me?” his southern drawl creeping out. 

“It’s not what we did, it’s what your children and husband did to you. I was only the instigator,” Blue teased. 

Adam looked at his hands, which were now covered in makeup and both his eyebrows shot up past his hairline. “What the fuck?” 

Blue passed her phone across the table, where the photo she had taken earlier was displayed on the screen. Adam took it from her and when he saw the picture, his mouth dropped open. He tapped a few times on the screen, Ronan leaning over to see it was the camera app which now showed his reflection in all its smeary glory. 

“God damn it, I can’t even sleep in peace because of Y'all. I look like a fucking idiot,” Adam complained. 

Everyone erupted into laughter at that moment. The noise must’ve attracted the kids who must’ve been nearby, as they all came slamming through the door to see what was happening. When Anna saw Adam was up and brooding she came bouncing over and plopped herself right into Adam’s lap. Adam let out an  _ oof _ , of the sudden weight. 

“Daddy, I did your eyes! But now they’re all messed up because of you!” she exclaimed in a chipper voice. 

“And I did the foundation or whatever! You looked like Aunt Blue,” Shea said with pride. 

“And then I put blush on you. Dad, you looked like an idiot but it was funny as heck,” Rian commented. 

“Thanks a lot you rascals. That means Papa over here decided to smear black lipstick on my lips.”

He lifted Anna off his lap and stood up. He glared at all the adults in the room and had a nasty scowl. “I’m never sleeping on the couch again because of Y'all. Hope you’re happy. Now I’m going to shower.” 

“You say that now Parrish, but you can never get up those ten stairs after call ins. That is just a fact. Instead, just don’t sleep like the dead and you can avoid this!” Ronan jabbed. 

Adam flipped Ronan off before stalking up the bathroom. Rian turned to Ronan, with a knowing look on his face. 

“Make sure Dad puts five dollars in the Expletive Jar when he’s done. Giving the finger counts.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Poor Adam lol This was fun to write, and most things are taken from personal experience. Not that I know anything about being a parent, as I am a 20-year-old. But the anecdotes are from my parents, or family members who are parents and do these silly shenanigans.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. And if you have any prompt ideas I'm open for suggestions! Thank you all!


End file.
